The flu is a complete cliche
by Cheeky-eyes
Summary: Anzu had instructed the boys to turn up, but Yugi cannot make it.


With this fic due in a very short amount of time this is the best I could get up. I apologize now for any and all errors. For the second round of Compy's challenge. Spot the revolutionshipping.

**xxx**

_The flu is a complete cliché._

_**xxx**_

"_You'll all be there right?" she asked as she stared them down. Each of the boys gave their promise. Any resistance to attending the concert was preempted and she had already gilt__ed__ them into coming. While they would have come regardless, this was a way of 'saving face' for all of them. _

_She wasn't completely stupid._

_As the bell rang to signal the end of class the students poured out of their respected classrooms with shouts of joy at the coming weekend. _

"_Sunday. Don't forget," sternly she instructed them as they parted. _

**xxx**

He was going to let her down. There was nothing he could really do about it now but the disappointment still remained. There was no way he could make it now.

'She won't mind you know.'

The spirit's reassurance wasn't all that comforting. Short of a miraculous recovery there was no way he could make it.

'There is still a chance,' Yugi started to reply, but thought better of it as his head was pounding. A pointed look was all he got in return.

He had given up on sleeping ages ago. It just wasn't working all that well for him. The ache that had settled into various parts of his body was enough as it was, without the general ill feeling that always accompanied a fever.

'She's your friend, she won't be annoyed if you're sick,' the Spirit said after a pause. His reassurance was met with silence. Yugi wasn't ignoring him on purpose, a reply just wasn't making through the link.

He couldn't remember falling asleep, but the sound of Jonouchi's loud remarks was heard from downstairs.

**xxx**

"She's going to be pissed you know," Jonouchi laughed. From under a pillow came the soft-spoken reply of "it's not funny" drifted up.

"She won't mind you know," Jonouchi tried to reassure his friend. After a brief pause he added, "but she will be pissed."

"You know, that's probably not nice Jonouchi," Honda chided from across the room. A soft-spoken thanks came back to him.

"Just because it's true doesn't mean you have to say it," he added grinning. Yugi, while glad for the company, wasn't all that thrilled that they had arrived when they did. He had just gotten to sleep which naturally was their designated meeting time. Not even Grandpa's warnings could keep Jonouchi quiet for very long. And had lasted about two minutes for that matter. Honda, a little more intone to what their friend might be feeling, carefully steered Jonouchi out the door. After all, it wasn't long until the concert was to begin and Anzu would indeed be pissed if no one showed up.

**xxx**

'It doesn't feel right, him not being here,' Anzu mused to herself while the bustle of backstage flurried around her. 'Sure, it's great the other two clods are here but,' she trialed off. The lights dimmed as the second act began.

It wasn't all that hard to deny it. It was easy to tell herself she didn't love him. Either of them.

The hard part was believing it.

The 'he' of course was Yugi. Or the Spirit depending on her mood and the time of day. She had cursed countless times how unfair it was that there were _two_ of them. Half the time she was convinced it was the Spirit she was destined for, with everything about him that was so Yugi, but not. With the other half it was Yugi being Yugi that she loved.

The familiarity of the routine settled in and she thought no more of it until the show had finished and she was walking with the boys. Being a matinee and close to the town centre it was easy for all the dancers to shot off to the shops after the show.

"So, where are you dragging us now?" Honda asked groaning. Having an older sister he had be forced to attend many dance recitals and he knew well enough what could happen afterwards.

"The arcade. I've figured you've suffered enough for today," lightly she told them. Cheers came from behind her.

"I'll meet you later," she said as the boys entered the arcade. Jonouchi just ran in, but Honda gave a nod of acknowledgement. When she had heard that Yugi was sick and couldn't come, despite the betted answer of an explosion she had been concerned, and a bit upset. It would have been the first time he had really seen her dance. Not Yugi, he had been enough times. But the Spirit.

Everything seemed to always return to the conflict her heart was **not** having.

"Ah Anzu, how was the concert?" Grandpa Mouto asked not even looking up from the paper he was reading.

"How's Yugi?" she blurted as an answer.


End file.
